


Sleepover

by vanilladrops



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphie is so cute I'd sleep everyday in his arms, Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Sex, No Smut, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladrops/pseuds/vanilladrops
Summary: Belphegor sends you a message: something urgent is happening!After hours working on Hell's Kitchen, the main character should run to his room and discover what's going on!
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 298





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after Chapter 17 of the Original Shall We Date Game.  
> There are no spoilers for the story, though, unless you're not aware of who Belphie is...
> 
> ((There's an image halfway through the text, if you can't see it properly, just let me know!))

With her hair still wet, she dragged her body across the room and dropped it on the bed. The scent of the newly exchanged bed sheet felt strange after all those long hours of work at Hell's Kitchen, courtesy of Belphie, who needed money for Diavolo's party. Her feet hurt, her eyes burned, and Mammon’s angry screams still resonated in some corner of her brain.

Feeling exhausted, she stretched over the mattress and grabbed the pajamas that Asmo had given her other day. _Pajamas_ were too kind a term to describe that tiny satin dress. The human world would call this a babydoll, but Asmo insisted upon calling it a pajama. In any way, it was really comfortable to wear and it would be a pity to just ignore all the cute laces and ruffles he had chosen specifically for her.

Wearing something this comfy after a relaxing bath was everything she needed to forget the mess working in Hell’s Kitchen was. Taking orders, memorizing all those strange dishes and avoiding random bites from the Demon clients proved to be a real struggle. But now, immersed in the aroma of fresh strawberries, she could finally…

_BEEP._

No. She hid her head under the pillow and pretended that nothing was heard. She deserved a good night sleep and nothing would take that out of her hands now.

_BEEP BEEP._

_NEW MESSAGE!_

The crow from her DDD cellphone started screaming as soon as she tried to turn the sound off. There was no going back now. Defeated, she clicked on the screen just to see that the messages were sent from Belphie’s phone. Why? They were together just now, why wasn’t him sleeping or playing games with Levi or screaming with Mammon?

No answer. What could that be about? Hopefully, it wasn’t anything serious, or else it would have been a better idea to just summon Lucifer or even Solomon instead of her.

“Why me?” She whispers halfway through Belphie and Beel’s room, trotting as quick as she could. The cold of the night seemed harsher in the hallway, but she had no time to change or to get a coat. Yeah, that mini dress was cute, but highly ineffective against Devildom’s low temperatures.

“Belphie!” She screamed as soon as she got to his room, knocking on the door with building anxiety.

“You came… w-wait. What do you think you’re doing?” Belphie answered the door with a quick smile, but it vanished as soon as he saw her. “Were you with Asmo?” His purple eyes narrowed a bit while he scanned her clothes with a suspicious look.

“What’s the emergency? Are you fine?!” She blurted out, too worried to pay attention to his sour mood.

“No, I’m not.” He said with a frowned look and pushed her inside, closing the door in a rush. Holding her wrists, he guided her up to his portion of the room, ignoring the empty bed on Beel’s side. “I’m bored. Let’s play cards.”

Without moving another step, she freed herself from Belphegor and stared at him in disbelief.

“Cards…?” her voice trailed off.

“Yeah, cards. Beel went off to the kitchen and left me here all alone. I can’t sleep, so I thought we could play together.” He mumbled without looking at her, checking the newly opened set of cards.

“ _That_ was your emergency…? Weren’t you hurt or… accused of treason again or, I don’t know, feeling sick? You’re just… lonely?”

“Bored.” He corrected her, briefly glancing at her direction. “Don’t read too much into that. It’s just that Levi was busy with his stupid MMO and Satan had another thing to do. I just figured you’d be free.”

She gasped at his words, crouching down on the floor with relief.

“I though something bad had happened…”

“I’m not human, you know, I don’t break that easily.” He said that while trying to hide the sudden blush on his cheeks. From where he was sitting, her cleavage was fully exposed, revealing the tender human skin that she usually hid under the RAD uniforms.

“Well, _I_ ’m not easy to break.” She looked right into his eyes, frowning a bit.

Belphegor raised his eyebrow and swallowed in. The next movements were too quick for him to make sense out of it. Acting in an instinct, he grabbed her by the arm and threw her on his bed, scattering all the cards that he had carefully organized in piles. Belphie pinned her, towering her fragile body with his. He had transformed, and, in his demon form, goat horns came out of his head.

She didn’t waver, though. She kept there, staring at his eyes, curious as to what he was doing.

That was enough for him.

“Let’s play.” He said in defeat, wondering how Lucifer usually managed to scare people with his six-winged form. “Here, wear this.”

He sat back on his bed and helped her by placing one of his uniform coats over her shoulders. It was cold, and that ridiculously small piece of cloth wasn’t big enough to be worth of being called a dress.

“…which game we'll play?”

“Blackjack.” He answered while organizing the scattered cards. “No protests?” his question came after she nodded, positioning herself in front of him and helping making the piles of cards again. She had some bags under her eyes and had yawned two or three times since discovering that he was alright. Why wasn't her running back to her room or screaming at him for purposefully deceiving her?

“You’re bored, aren’t you? If I can be of any help, so be it.” She shrugged, still ignorant of the flush that overtook Belphie’s face.

“Right… so, from now on, I won't accept any complaints.” He answered with a smile, satisfaction building up inside him.

He was on the third card from his pile when she fell. With her eyes closed, and wrapped under the coat still attached to her shoulders, she cuddled up like a puppy, using her own hands as a pillow.

“How could she…?” Belphegor stopped what he was doing, too surprised to remember the rules of the game he had been playing. He put his cards aside, approaching her to make sure she was asleep.

First, he touched her face, watching as a soft frown appeared in between her eyebrows. Then he ran his fingers through her hair, stopping when, still sleeping, she smiled. The gesture brought a new wave of blush to his face, and he moved away, realizing that yes, she was sleeping.

He crossed his arms, wondering what he would do now. Beel was in the kitchen, otherwise he would ask him to carry her back to her bedroom. He had even considered calling Mammon for help, but stopped halfway through it before committing a grave mistake. She wasn't safe. At least not with that shiny piece of fabric that screamed of “Asmodeus” in every fiber of it. How would the others react upon seeing her in that state? He sighed. Humans were too troublesome.

Belphegor, then, decided that _he_ had to be the one to move her, so he touched her carefully, feeling when her soft flesh sank under his fingers. Not easy to break? One look was enough to know how fragile she was.

“Too fragile...” he mumbled to himself, placing his pillow under her head. Too tired to resist, she accepted everything he offered, from a comfortable pillow to a cozy hug he suddenly enveloped her with. Belphegor didn’t want to think about it. Before he even realized, there he was, cradling her against his chest in an attempt to keep her temperature steady.

Or at least that’s what he thought he was doing.

He stared at her, not as wide-awake as before, taking notes of all the curves and details of her face. He deceived her not once, but several times since her coming to Devildom, and yet, there she was, nestling herself in his embrace.

“You’re too careless.” He said, irritated. “You shouldn’t trust people this much.” One of his hands was on her hair, carefully fondling it as if she were made out of glass. The other one held her by the waist, making sure she wouldn’t fall off the narrow bed. Unaware of it, she sighed, rubbing herself against him, seeking the comfort his warmth offered.

Belphegor didn’t protest. She wouldn’t survive too long in Devildom if she kept on being this clueless around his brothers. What would Asmo do with her if he were on his place right now? She wouldn’t get out unscathed.

She needed protection.

And that’s what he would offer her from now on.


End file.
